Prince Optimus and Princess Elita
by Kirjakissa91
Summary: Optimus is a Prince and he has to find a wife, does he find true love?


Optimus prime is the prince, son of King Ultra Magnus, and inherit the crown. Tonight was a big party in the castle, Music, fireworks, dance, delicious Energo drink. Everything was perfect.

Everyone had fun at the party, Everyone except Optimus.

The reason was not that Optimus hated celebrations, No no, it was something else, Optimus loves to party. But he knew well, why this party was held.

The purpose of the party was, that Optimus had to find the bride for Optimus didn't like it, and was therefore angry.

"Dad knows I don't like arranged marriages." Optimus muttered.

"I can't just decide who I will marry, I should first fall in love, and it doesn't happen so suddenly, " Optimus thought and watched the guests.

Before the celebration, Optimus had been arguing with his Father, when his armor was polished.

Ultra Magnus had said then that during the party, he had to choose a girl for himself.

"_You are already 20 years old and ready to marry, you will become king and you will need a queen."_ Ultra Magnus had said.

_"But Father! With all due respect, it's not that simple! I can't choose a bride for myself in one night._" Optimus resisted, but to no avail.

"oh boys, it's going to be a really fun night," Optimus growled, and drank Energo's wine.

Throughout that celebration, many young girls, came to Optimus to meet. And everyone hoped to be the lucky one who should be Optimus' wife, and queen.  
The girls flirted and told how perfect they were, what kind of family they had. To make Optimus interested in them. But it was a futile attempt, it didn't impress him.

On the contrary, it frustrates him!

At last Optimus was allowed to rest, at least for a while,

"Hey boy, how are you doing?" there was a voice behind Optimus, Optimus turned and saw Ratchet. King's doctor, and a friend of Optimus.

"Hi Ratchet, it's a great night," Optimus said with a smile.

"Yes, but your Father is not happy." Ratchet said.

"And why not?" Optimus asked, though he guessed the reason.

"Because ... you still haven't found a wife for yourself." Ratchet said serious.

"I know, I know, but this is not easy." Optimus said in agony. The whole evening was one torture.

"Well ... all you have to do is give your best, I guess one of these girls will fit in ..." But Optimus interrupted Ratchet's speech.

"Stop! As I said, this is not easy, I want a girl who loves me, not only because I am a prince. Or that I will become king. I want to marry a woman who loves me for real." Optimus said angrily, then sighed deeply.

"Sorry, I wasn't going to be rude." Optimus said regretfully.

"I understand it, my Prince, I understand it." Ratchet said understandingly.

In the same Optimus noticed something interesting, Beautiful light red bot girl.

"Who is she?" Optimus asked with interest.

Ratchet looked at the pink bot with a smile,

"She is Princess Elita one, the neighbor of the princess of the kingdom." he said.

"Ahhh ... sorry, gotta go," Optimus said distracted, and went to greet Elita.

Elita one, watching the fireworks when Optimus arrived.

"Good evening, Princess Elita one." Optimus said and bowed.

Elita was amazed to see Optimus.

"Good evening, Prince Optimus Prime," Elita said politely.

"Just say Optimus if you want a worthy lady," Optimus said and kissed Elita's hand.

Elita blushed.

"Well .. you can call me Elita. If you want Prince Optimus." Elita said, laughing.

"Produce ... do you want a drink?" Optimus asked, not knowing how else he would have continued the conversation.

"Thanks, but I'm not thirsty," Elita said politely.

"All right," Optimus said blushing, and there was a little pause.

"A wonderful party," Elita said finally.

"Thanks, it's a pity I just have to look for a future bride." Optimus said sadly.

"I noticed it," Elita said consolingly.

"I would have liked to talk to you previously,but you were busy." she said.

Optimus understood that Elita had seen her in the company of other women.

"Well, I didn't care about them, they were too clingy. And I did not like them. "Optimus said.

"I understand," Elita said.

"By the way ... Elita, has anyone told you that you are very beautiful." Optimus said and smiled behind his mask.

"Well, you are the first, and I think you Optimus are handsome and nice." Elita said with a smile.

"Thank you, you too are very nice," Optimus said, and they both laughed.

Optimus and Elita had fun together, they danced all night. And Optimus noticed that Elita and he had a lot in common.  
And Ultra Magnus was pleased. Finally, Optimus found someone.

Optimus fell in love with Elita, and Elita fell in love with Optimus, and a few weeks later, a royal wedding was celebrated. The wedding lasted three days and everyone had fun.

End

**I admit, a short and quick story, but definitely also romantic.**


End file.
